siempre habra un tercero
by neerak22
Summary: Y así fue como su amiga termino siendo mi mejor amante, y lo que empezó como una fantasía acabó siendo la mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida… narrado desde elpunto de vista de ruki es un trio jejeje lemon


BLEACH, No me pertenece fic únicamente hecho con el fin de diversión

Narrado desde el punto de vista de rukia

_**SIEMPRE HABRÁ UN TERCERO**_

Y así fue como su amiga termino siendo mi mejor amante, y lo que empezó como una fantasía acabó siendo la mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida…

_**Ichigo: por favor, cúmpleme ese deseo, no tienen nada de malo, además, estoy seguro de que tu también lo disfrutaras**_

_**Rukia: Ichigo, estoy hablando en serio, ya te dije que no quiero, quien te asegura de que yo igualmente lo voy a gozar ¿Por qué mejor invitamos a uno de tus amigos?**_

_**Ichigo no seas payasa. Sabes que lo que quiero es verte con otra mujer. Ándale vamos a hacer un trió. Es m as si tu quieres decide con quien, por ejemplo Orihime, siempre te ha parecido guapa ¿Qué opinas?**_

_**Rukia: lo voy a pensar, ya déjame terminar de ver inuyasha –**_dije y di por concluida la discusión

Paso mas de una semana, me tenia cansada con la misma necedad, no había día en que no intentara convencerme, es mas hasta me hizo leer relatos de tríos en internet y ver una que otra porno, se meta era que se me antojara hacer lo mismo y la verdad no me convencía del todo. Eso si, no voy a negar que a veces me excitaba tanto que terminábamos haciendo el amor, digo una es susceptible a las tentaciones. Cada vez que teníamos relaciones me hacia imaginar que había otra chica, me decía que mientras yo le hacia sexo oral a él la chica tocaba mi clítoris, lo acariciaba y una que otra vez lo lamía, tocaba mi pecho, jalaba de mi cabello y se aferraba a mí como lo haría una niña a su muñeca favorita; era inevitable que no recreara esas frases en mi mente, cada vez me ponía ,as y mas caliente, pues entre mas me decía, mas rápido lograba tener un orgasmo… incluso hasta dos. Fue así como comencé a creer que tal vez su idea no era tan mala, pero prefería no decirle nada aun, quise que continuara con esa técnica que comenzaba a disfrutar tanto.

Orihime es un chica muy guapa es imposible no voltear a verla cuando entra a cualquier lugar, cuerpo perfectamente delineado, piel blanca y cabello largo color rojizo, provoca que los chicos la sigan con la mirada hasta perderla de vista y que las mujeres la odiemos, muy a pesar de eso siempre me ha caído bien, puedo decir que tenemos una bonita "amistad"

Ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde que a Ichigo se le había plantado en la cabeza la idea de un trió; de igual manera era el mismo tiempo que yo llevaba disfrutando mucho mas del sexo, porque me imaginaba a alguien mas con nosotros, Orihime para ser especifica. La vi un par de veces era difícil no recordar lo que fantaseábamos. Lo mucho que me gustaba su manera de tocarme; en mi mente todo lo hacia perfecto.

En el cumpleaños de renji nos fuimos a la playa a festejar todo el fin de semana, claro que Orihime iba a ir, algunas veces me daba vergüenza verla, como si ella en verdad hubiera estado ahí los últimos encuentros.

Bebimos, bailamos y en general, la pasamos muy bien. Eran cerca de las 7:30 de la noche cuando decidimos meternos al jacuzzi; cabían 10 personas, pero necesitábamos ser 3. Después de que un par de cervezas me desinhibieron un poco y me hicieron sentir más en confianza comenzamos a charlar con ella. Todos los demás se encontraban en la sala de la casa siguiendo el festejo mientras nosotros aprovechábamos el momento. Ichigo muy hábil toco el tema de los tríos, empezamos a hablar de lo interesante que debía ser tener una experiencia así, la adrenalina que lograría hacerte sentir y lo excitante y adictivo que podría ser. Nos sorprendimos cuando escuchamos que Orihime ya había sido parte de varios, evidentemente no entró en detalles y por su mirada pude intuir que quería que nos los imagináramos y dio a entender que, de hecho, habían sido muchos. Sin decir nada, la mirada de Ichigo y la mía se cruzaron, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y el adivinó lo que pasaba por la mía, así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que sin siquiera advertir, Ichigo le preguntó a Orihime si quería hacer uno cono nosotros

_**Orihime: si se me antoja**_

Nos salimos del jacuzzi y uno a uno nos dirigimos a la recamara mas lejana para que nadie pudiese darse cuenta de nada, me sentí sumamente excitada y noté que Ichigo estaba igual, la toalla no lograba disimular del todo su erección. Entramos caminamos hacia el centro de la habitación, las persianas estaban entreabiertas, me acerque a cerrarlas y cuando voltee Orihime había comenzado a quitarse el bikini, en cuanto quedo en toples tomo a Ichigo de la mano y caminaron hacia donde yo estaba, no pude hacer ningún movimiento, estaba estática, me costaba trabajo asimilar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Mi vista no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo, sus pezones eran pequeños y tenia perfectamente depilada el área del bikini. Cuando nos quedamos frente a frente, agarró mi mano, la puso sobre sus pechos y comenzó a besarme lentamente, mientras con la otra jaló a Ichigo y lo puso detrás de mí, guió su manos hasta mi entrepierna, el comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad… pasaron unos segundos más y yo le hacia lo mismo a ella. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a la cama. Me puse boca arriba, ella besaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, era ineludible que no me moviera de la sensación tan placentera que eso me generaba, recorrió mi cuello, bajo a mi pecho y se detuvo ahí durante un tiempo, siguió a mi abdomen, llegó a mi parte baja y se instalo en mi vagina, hacia el mejor sexo oral, sus movimientos eran suaves, debo decir que lo disfrute como nunca. Era evidente que tenía experiencia, en ese número de tríos que había participado, que antes no pude adivinar, ahora me parecía bastante grande. Cada segundo que pasaba, el placer se incrementaba, una que otra vez me agarraba con fuerza a las cobijas para evitar soltar un grito, en momentos lo lograba, pero en otros, los gemidos eran inevitables. Abrí los ojos y vi a Ichigo al pie del colchón nos veía tan asombrado que ni siquiera se movía, le hice una señal con la mano. Me miro como dudando de lo que yo le estaba pidiendo. Si le ordené que se acercase a Orihime. Se puso detrás de ella y, no sin antes preguntarme si podía, comenzó a tocarla, ella en ningún momento se desconcentró, seguía erizándome la piel, su lengua no paraba y yo en el fondo deseaba que no lo hiciera. Veía la mirada de Ichigo, confundido, no sabía si seguir o mejor dedicarse a vernos, podía escuchar lo agitado de su respiración, jamás lo había oído así. Orihime se detuvo y yo decidí devolverle el placer, así que la jalé y me puse arriba de ella, acariciaba su pecho apretaba sus nalgas y besaba su vagina. Ichigo detrás de mí comenzó a penetrarme, era suave y salvaje al mismo tiempo, su pene estaba tan duro como una roca, no puedo describir el nivel de placer que sentí; es algo que de no haber experimentado jamás hubiera podido entender. Ichigo no se detenía yo seguía tocando y haciéndole sexo oral a Orihime, hasta que se levanto se acercó a Ichigo, por un segundo una sensación extraña me invadió cuando comenzaron a besarse, sin embargo las circunstancias me hicieron concederle ese atrevimiento. Fue raro, pero disfrute viéndolos, segundos después tuve mi primer orgasmo, no se cuanto duro pero para mí fue largo sentí perfecto como mi vagina se humedeció aun más. Mi novio no se detuvo y orihime comenzó a besarme mientras se masturbaba, le dije a ella que se pusiera delante de mí, boca arriba; jamás había masturbado a una mujer que no fuera yo, así que lentamente introduje mis dedos en su vagina, ella se movía rítmicamente para intensificar la sensación tanto suya como mía. Ichigo prefirió sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama se acariciaba y, al mismo tiempo, nos imploraba que no paráramos. Orihime me tomó de la cintura y se acostó sobre la cama, ella se puso sobre mi pero en 4 puntos… y entonces hicimos un 69 deliciosos, legue al grado de no saber si disfrutar de sus caricias o aferrarme a su cadera y a su clítoris, mi lengua trabajaba a 1000 por hora, solo me detenía una que otra vez para gemir. Después se volteo y se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo, nos besamos con tremenda intensidad y, los jadeos de Ichigo eran tan fuertes que más de una vez nos detuvimos a verlo mientras se masturbaba, Orihime apretaba mi senos, yo hacía lo mismo con sus nalgas, su lengua recorría mis pezones, yo besaba su cuello, jalaba su cabello y mordía sus labios. Jamás había sentido unos pechos junto a los míos, la acercaba, ella se puso sobre mí, rodeando con sus piernas mi cintura. Yo quedaba de frente a Ichigo, notaba como cada vez aumentaba mas la velocidad con la que masturbaba, le pedí que se acercara y me besara. Orihime se meneaba sobre mis piernas, fue raro sentir su vagina junto a la mía, estaba sumamente húmeda, me daban tantas ganas de tocarla acariciarla y hacerla tener un orgasmo. Fue así que, con ello en mente, me deje caer sobre la cama, Orihime quedó sobre mí con sus nalgas hacia Ichigo, le ordene que la penetrara, lo hizo. Ella introdujo sus dedos en mi vagina mientras yo acariciaba su pecho, nunca dejamos de besarnos. El calor y la humedad que se sentía en la habitación hacia parecer aquello un sauna, el ambiente olía a sexo, nosotros olíamos a sexo…

Seguimos, no queríamos para, de pronto sentí un segundo orgasmo venir, termine sobre la mano de Orihime, lego ella lo hizo también. Está de mas decir que después de que Ichigo notó lo sucedido se vino también, su cara al hacerlo fue indescriptible, pero su satisfacción fue evidente. Nos quedamos los 3 tumbados en el colchón, tratábamos de controlar nuestro pulso y respiración. Volvimos a besarnos Orihime y yo. Me dio una nalgada y se metió al baño. Ichigo y yo nos salimos de la recamara y nos fuimos a dormir a la nuestra. Noté en la mirada su felicidad, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, parecíamos dos bebes.

Desde aquella vez ambos sabemos que siempre habrá espacio para uno o una más en nuestra cama, pues al siguiente día, la escena se repitió, solo que esta vez no estábamos en el jacuzzi con Orihime sino que era Renji, yo hábilmente decidí hacerle la pregunta de los tríos… Ichigo solo me miró y con una risita traviesa me dio a entender que sabía lo que estaba pidiendo…

Espero que les haya gustado a mi me encantó dejen revies


End file.
